


Mount Haunted

by Ukume94



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first attempt at writing a Supernatural fanfic. <br/>I do not own anything except for my original character. <br/>I hope you like it.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at writing a Supernatural fanfic.   
> I do not own anything except for my original character.   
> I hope you like it.

I didn't see what hit us, it came out of nowhere.  
We were in the car driving to my friends parents cabin when all of a sudden the car hits something.  
I must have been out for hours, my head bloody.  
I sit up to find my friends next to me.  
"Greg, Greg wake up." I say shaking him.  
He doesn't move.  
"I look to the driver seat to wake him up.  
"Jacob, Jake please wake up." I say trying to wake him by grabbing ahold of his face.  
My hands now covered in blood, I try to get out our the car.  
I guess listening to my mom about wearing my seatbelt payed off.  
I make my way out of the car slowly, finally I lay my sore body on the dirt road.  
I listen to the quiet night, the crickets chirping, cicadas hissing, owls hooting.  
It's calm, it beautiful.  
I blink away tears from my horror of finding my friends.  
I realize quickly I need to find my cell phone.  
I check my pockets for my phone but come up empty.  
I stand and walk towards the car.  
I look through the car for my cell phone until I find it under Greg's foot.  
I quickly dial up 911 and wait for it to connect.  
"911 what's your emergency?" The operator asks.  
"My friends and I got into an accident. I don't think they're alive."  
"Okay Ma'am, can you tell me your name and where you are?"  
"My name is Maggie, we're in the mountains almost near Lake County."  
"Do you see any signs?"  
I look around. Not a sign in sight.  
"No, there's nothing. We were going to my friends parents cabin for the week."  
"Do you know what caused the accident?"  
"No, we were just driving. It was weird cause there wasn't anything."  
"Ma'am I've sent an ambulance and police to come find you, they should be there soon."  
"Please hurry, my friends. I think they're dead." I cry.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit in the emergency room, stitches being sewn near my right eyebrow.  
My friends didn't make it, they weren't wearing seat belts.   
The officers told me that the car flipped over a couple times, my friends killed instantly.   
The car landed up right, the horrific scene leaving marks on the road.  
I look to the nurse stitching me up.  
She has a look of concern mixed with the look of sadness.  
When she came into my room she looked afraid to do her job.  
I wasn't afraid of her, I wasn't going to push her away for trying to help me.  
The nurse clears her throat. "Okay, just a couple more and I'll be done."  
The door opens the nurse turning around to look to the men walking inside.  
The men look to me before the nurse, the shorter one biting down on his jaw.  
"Can I help you?" The nurse asks.  
"Officer Dean, this is my partner Officer Sam. We have questions." Officer Dean says taking out his badge along with his partner.  
I take a look to the badges.   
Colorado police.  
They walk closer to the nurse and I.  
"I've already been asked questions, what else do you need to know?" I ask while the nurse looks to my wound and back to officers.  
"Almost done, officers if you could wait in the hall for a few minutes I'll be finished with her stitches." The nurse says.  
I understood. She wants to give me privacy.  
Not really helping with her around.  
Officer Sam smiles and nods.  
The officers walk out to the hall.  
The nurse continues to sew up my cut.  
"I'm sorry." She says trying to break the silence in the room.  
"You don't need to be." I look to the door, officer Dean coming to mind.  
"Having to wait for thirty minutes on the road with your dead friends, I couldn't imagine."  
"Oh, yeah. I loved them." I blink back the tears. "It was stupid, we should have just waited for the morning."  
"Everything will be okay." She say continuing to sew.  
I look to the door, knowing I'll be bugged about what happened again.


	3. Chapter 3

The nurse walks out leavings me alone.   
I haven't been alone since I got to the hospital.   
I've been checked on, washed by a nurse, been questioned, given an X-ray, had my forehead stitched up.   
Just a little bit of peace and quiet would be nice.  
The door swings open, the officers walking inside.  
Wishful thinking.   
"So Maggie, can you tell me everything you remember?" Officer Sam asks.   
I touch the patch covering my stitches. I nod my head.   
"We were driving to my friends parents cabin, we were laughing and having a great time. As soon as we saw the sign that said we were near Mount Elbert everything changed. Greg said to keep heading straight right before we hit something. I don't remember hitting anything. The car flipped twice. I don't understand how that could happen when there was nothing there."   
"Do you know what time it was when it happened?" Officer Sam asks.   
"No, it was probably around 10. We had just left a party."   
"What kind of party?" Officer Dean asks.   
Tea party! I want to answer sarcastically.  
"College, it was back in Denver. We left early to head to his parents cabin."   
"Did you have any drinks?"   
"I had a couple, but officers I wasn't drunk. I know my limits. What happened, this was not the cause from a drunk driver."   
"Why would you say that?"   
"Jake, he was our dd."   
"Dd?"   
"Designated Driver." Officer Dean whispers to the other officer.   
"Ooh."   
I crinkle my eyebrows together.   
Why wouldn't the officer know what a dd was?   
"You said as soon as you saw the sign that said you were near Mount Elbert that's when you got in the accident."   
"Yes."   
"Thank you for your time, our condolences." Officer Dean says.   
They start walking out of the room.   
"Officers." I call out.   
They turn around.   
"Last time I was questioned, they questioned me as if I were the suspect, the other officers wouldn't tell me anything. Can you guys give me a bit of information?"   
Officer Dean clenches his jaw looking to the other officer.   
"Maggie, we're not sure you can handle any kind of information." Officer Sam says gently.   
"Don't tell me I can't do something when I know I can, you don't know anything about me!"   
"Sam she needs to know."   
"I don't think she can handle it."   
"If she wants to know-"   
"Don't talk about me like I'm not here."   
"Dean, don't."   
"She has a right to know."   
Officer Sam shakes his head and looks away from the other officer.   
"These accidents have been happening a lot." Officer Dean says.   
"Accidents happen all the time." I say.   
"No, they have been happening in the same area for the past month."   
I blink away tears that I didn't know where waiting to come out.   
"There were never any survivors." Officer Dean says pulling a tissue from the box on the Metal table.   
"Then why am I here?" I ask wiping my tears into the tissue.   
"That's what we're trying to figure out." Officer Dean answers.


	4. Chapter 4

I was sent home from the hospital, people looking to me as if I were walking sadness.  
I catch a ride from the officers who I talked to before the other officers.  
I walk inside my house my dog greeting me by jumping on me and giving me kisses.  
"Hey Duke, you need to go outside?" I ask walking towards my back door.  
I let him out so he could play.  
I've lived in the mountains for two years now.   
I moved up here from Colorado Springs when I started college.  
A knock at my front door causes me to jump.   
With an embarrassed laugh I quickly walk to the front door to see who was at the door.  
I open the door to see Officers Dean and Sam.  
"Officers, can I help you?" I ask looking to them with confusion.  
"May we come in?" Officer Dean asks.  
"How did you find my address?"  
"Umm, were the police." Officer Sam answers a hint of irritation in his voice.  
I move so they could walk inside.  
They walk inside and look around.  
"So, how can I help you?" I ask again.  
Officer Dean looks to me from looking at my bookcase.  
"We were told to look after you for a couple nights, just incase this is a different kind of case."  
"You mean your babysitting me?"  
"Sorry, it's our job."  
"Right." I shake my head. I walk towards my couch and take a seat. "Tell me the truth, the other guys think I'm the cause of this." I say anger coming out.  
"Listen, if it makes you feel any better Sam and I believe you. We don't think it was you, we believe it was something else that cause this to happen so many times."  
"Who do you think it is? Could it be somebody who likes shooting at car tires?" I ask sitting up.  
The officers look to each other.  
Why do they always look to each other and give a look as if I'm an idiot?  
A scratch at my back door causes the officers to take out their guns quickly.  
"Whoa, guys. Calm down." I say standing up to walk towards the back door.  
Officer Dean pulls me towards him holding his arm around my waist. My back to his chest.  
"Sam check out what it is." Officer Dean says.  
"Guys!" I try pulling away but he keeps me to him.  
Officer Sam walks towards my back door. He opens it quickly to see my dog waiting to come inside.  
"Just a dog." Officer Sam says.  
Officer Dean lets me go.  
"I could have told you that if you guys would have listened to me." I say walking towards the back door and opening the screen door so Duke could come inside.  
Duke starts to growl at the strange men in my house.  
Officer Sam walks backwards towards his partner.  
"Easy." Officer Sam says to Duke.  
"Duke, it's okay. Their not going to hurt me." I say petting Duke behind his ear.  
"Nice dog." Officer Dean says backing up towards the wall with his partner.  
"Thank you officer, he's a purebred Saint Bernard." I answer.  
"Just call me Dean." He says.  
I look to him with confusion, his gentle face giving me a smile.  
I smile back and nod.  
"Maggie, on your way to the cabin did you see anything?" Sam asks.  
I look to Sam his back against the wall. I let out a laugh, my dog normally scares everyone but really he's just a big sweetie.  
I look to my wood flooring and try to rethink everything that happened those hours ago.  
"I remember seeing birds flying away from the woods." I answer.  
"That's normal, did you see something unusual?" Dean asks.  
I shake my head catching a yawn before it came.  
"No, during our drive Greg needed a bathroom break. He got out and went into the woods. Not to far, but it was just incase we saw him relieving himself. After he came back with an older woman." I answer sitting back down on the couch, Duke laying his head on my feet.  
"Older woman?" Sam asks.  
"Yeah, he said she lived in the woods. She was bringing in firewood when he saw her. She didn't see him until he called out to her."  
"Do you remember what the woman looked like?" Sam asked walking towards me slowly while watching the dog.  
"Like an old grandma, really old. She was very wrinkled. She wore a baby blue dress that went down to her feet, a light grey saw covering her white hair and shoulders. She was very quiet." I answer covering my mouth with my hand as soon as my yawn comes out.  
"You didn't find it weird that he came back with a older woman from the woods?" Sam asks.  
I shake my head while I yawn.  
"No, he would always find random people and have conversations with them. It was a normal thing for him."  
Dean looks to his partner and me.  
"Sam, let her go to sleep. The poor thing hasn't slept." He says smiling to me.  
"Right." Sam says. He grins to me.  
I stand up my dog following me.  
I walk towards my bedroom. I turn around to look the the officers who are to stay with me all night.  
"Do you need blankets?" I ask.  
"No ma'am, we mustn't sleep while on duty." Dean answers.  
"I'll bring you pillows and blankets, I don't care if your on duty or not. If you get tired your gonna want something. Oh by the way, my couch turns into a bed." I say walking into my room and grabbing pillows and blankets for the officers. I take them the pillows and blankets.  
Sam grins to me again.  
"Thank you." Dean says winking.  
My eyebrows furrow together.  
That was weird.  
I walk back towards my room and leave my door open so Duke could walk around when he's not tired.  
I lay in my bed and try to forget this long terrible day I had.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of my dog barking wakes me up.   
I glance to my clock the red numbers reading 4:30.   
I climb out of bed and walk into the front room where the officers are looking outside the window with their guns out ready to shoot.  
Dean turns and sees me.  
He quickly grabs me by my hand and takes me back into my room.  
"What's going on?" I ask.  
"Someone came to visit." He answers.  
"Was it the person who made the car flip over?" I ask sitting on my bed my dog running in from the living room to lay with me and protect me.  
"I think so."  
"What ever you do, you need to kill him." I say my hatred for the person causing me to act like someone I'm not.  
"That's the plan." Dean says. "Just." He looks to me his eyes pleading with me. "Just stay in here." He finishes.  
I nod and call my dog. He moves to lay his head on my lap.  
I listen the the commotion in my living room.  
"Sammy, she went to the back yard." Dean shouts.  
Their Loud running foot steps on my wooden flooring sounds like drums of war.  
"I'll get her." Sam says his voice passing my room.  
She?  
Duke looks to me. His eyes scared.  
"It's okay, we're okay. The officers know what their doing." I speak softly while petting him.  
The sound outside my room stops.  
Did they get her?  
My dog look up to the door while growling.  
"Duke, what is it?" I ask curling up to my headboard.  
My door swings open, I scream and run to the corner of my room while my dog barks at the intruder.   
The old woman that Greg brought to the car yesterday standing in my doorway pointing to me, her eyes bloodshot red.  
I shake from horror, my body pinned to the wall with fear.  
The old woman takes small steps towards me, her hand almost close enough to touch my face.  
Before she could touch me the old woman disappears with a sound of a gunshot.  
Dean stands in my doorway with a gun pointed now to me.  
"Whoa!" I scream to Dean.  
He stops pointing the gun and walks over to me. His very handsome face trying not to seem to concerned.  
"You okay?" He asks placing his hands on my shoulders.  
I look into his eyes comfort taking over.  
For an odd reason, I know I could trust him.  
I shake my head. "No, what the hell was that?"  
"She was an old woman." He answers putting his gun away.   
He clears his throat his eyes looking me up and down.   
I look down quickly and realize I'm still in my mini short pjs and tank top.  
I blink it away and focus on what just happened.  
"Well what does she want? Why was she in my house?"  
He looks back to my face.  
He scratches the back of his head and sighs.  
"Listen, I'm gonna tell you something. You need to believe me." He looks into my eyes.  
Sam walks into my room out of breath. He walks over to the both of us his eyes looking me up and down.  
He looks away to Dean.  
"She's gone." Sam says standing next to Dean.  
Dean nods to Sam. His eyes land on me once again.  
"We think she's a spirit." Dean answers. His eyes pleading with me.  
"What?" I ask confusion in my voice.  
"A spirit, we think she's here to claim you." He looks to Sam.  
"A spirit? Like a-" I still don't seem to understand.  
"A ghost." Sam says.  
"I don't believe in ghosts."  
"Even after what you just went through? Wow."  
"What kind of police work is this?"  
"Oh, we're not really cops."


	6. Chapter 6

I start towards my closet, my heart racing.   
I pull out clothes on their hangers and throw them into my suitcase.  
I'm not staying in this house if that old woman is coming for me.  
First they told me they were officers of the law now I'm was told they actually aren't officers but the hunt monster.  
Monsters!  
I've stopped believing in monster since I was four, dad told me there wasn't one in my closet. I believes him. Mom said there wasn't one under my bed, I believed her.  
I stopped believing in monsters, now I'm being told their real.  
What the hell is going on?  
"What are you doing?" Dean asks walking into my room his eyebrows furrowed.  
"If she's coming for me I don't want to stay in my house where I know she knows where I live."  
"She'll just follow you." He answers placing his hand on my suitcase.  
"Then where can I go if she could just find me?" I ask slamming my suitcase shut, the crunch from his fingers causing him to shout. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. Does it hurt?"  
He pulls his hand back, a red line across his forehand the source of my heavy hand. He holds his hand to his chest as if to baby it. His eyebrows creased.  
"Of course it hurts, you just slammed the damn thing on my hand." He says angrily.  
"I'm sorry." I repeat. "I'm just so scared, I don't know what to do? I'm so confused."  
"Just leave your stuff, you're not leaving. We're staying here. We'll keep you safe."  
"From a monster. You're gonna keep me safe from a monster." I answer still trying to understand.  
"We don't know what kind of spirit she is for right now, but yes she's a monster."  
"I just-"  
"Listen, you need to stop thinking about what you think you know. Your parents lied to you about them not being real. They are." Sam says leaning against . He has a look of irritation on his face, his eyes tired from the lack of sleep.  
I look to Dean his eyes just as tired.  
"So ghosts are real." I say out loud, still sounding weird to me.  
"Yes, so are vampires." Dean says taking a seat on my bed.  
"werewolf's." Sam adds.  
"Skin walkers."  
"Changelings."  
"Demons."  
"Angels."  
"Wendingo's."  
"Shape-shifters."  
"Reapers."  
"Hell hounds."  
"Fairies."  
"Genies."  
"Tricksters."  
"gods."  
"Do you want us to name anymore?" Dean asks trying to make a point.  
I look to Duke laying on the floor.  
"Zombies?" I ask.  
"Them too." Sam nods as he switches feet.  
"Mermaids?" I ask not wanting them to laugh at me.  
"We'll if they are we haven't had to deal with them just yet."  
I walk over to my small desk. I sit on my computer chair.  
"This is crazy. And you guys, you keep them?"  
"More like kill, they like to kill humans. We hunt them down so we could save people like you." Dean says trying to help me understand.  
"You kill Angels?" I ask. How could they kill Angels?  
"Only if their assholes." Dean answers.  
I look down to Duke again, his sleeping form making me smile.  
I nod my head understanding everything their telling me.  
"Okay, I believe you. So what do we have to do so this old broad could die?"  
Dean looks me up and down my pj formed body. A smile coming across his face.


	7. Chapter 7

"When I shot at her I didn't use real bullets, I used rock salt." He says standing from my bed.   
Sam nods his head to agree with him.  
"And rock salt helps?"  
"It keeps away spirits, it's like when someone says I love you too quickly."  
I smirk at Deans clever joke, I nod in understanding.  
"So what were going to do is salt up the whole house. You got salt?"  
"In the pantry."  
Sam starts to the kitchen as Dean leans against my doorway.  
"What else should I do to keep her away?"  
"Do you know anything about the woman?"  
"No, I told you. I had just met her, I don't know who she is or what her name was. All I know is that she lives in the woods."  
"Think about what she looked like, what she was wearing. How did she act?"  
I close my eyes to go back to last night.  
"She never smiled, she looked angry that we were there. She was holding a basket with a few vegetables." I answer my eyes still closed.  
"Did she speak?"  
"Yes, she said 'you must look for my sister, it isn't me you're seeking for.' I just thought the lady lost it, living in the woods for so long could get to you."  
"Sister?" He asks scratching his head. He sits back down on the edge of my bed.   
He sighs and rubs his face with his hands.  
"Alright." Sam says walking back into the room with the can of salt.  
I jump from his voice, I look to Duke his eyes slowly opening from his nap. He places a line of salt on my windowsill.  
"I've finished salting the place." He says closing the can and placing it on my desk.  
"Listen, She just said the woman spoke to them, she said she wasn't the one you were looking for and to go find her sister. I mean what the hell?"  
"Looks like we need to make a call." Sam says taking out his phone.  
"Who you gonna call?" I ask the curiosity in my voice escaping.  
"Not the ghostbusters."  
"Hey Bobby, I need you to help me with this job real quick." Sam says into the phone. Sam continues to talk to the person on the phone.  
Duke walks over to me his head laying in my lap.   
He sighs and looks up to me his eyes pleading with me to take a nap with him. I smile and rub his soft face.  
"I want to buddy, but I can't. We're kinda busy love." I say quietly to Duke just incase the other guys hear me.  
He sighs again.  
"A what?" Sam asks his eyebrows raising.  
I look up to him, he nods his head.  
"Thanks Bobby." He hangs up the phone and looks to Dean then me.  
"So, these things are normally in Russia, Poland and Slavic. It's called a Baba Yaga or if you will a Hag. She's a forest spirit, she has two other sisters or appears to have sisters. They share the same name."  
"Great we're dealing with Sybil." Dean comments.  
"She deals with the people who set out to seek her in a different way. Either she helps them or she works against them. In our case here, she's against you and trying to finish off her quest. The last person she deals with, she eats." He says looking to me his eyes sad.  
"Okay, well how do we kill it?" I ask.  
"You must jump on her back." Sam answers. I blink back his words.  
"What? She likes giving piggyback rides?" Dean comments.  
"Maggie, you have to jump on her back, she'll leave you alone after."  
"No killing?" Dean asks.  
"Not this time, no."  
"What if I can't jump on her back, will she eat me?"  
"We won't let that happen." Sam says. "You're our only hope on keeping her away."  
I look down to my wooden floors, Duke laying on the floor. I take a deep breath and look to the men standing in my room.  
"Lets get this bitch!"


	8. Chapter 8

Sam leaves the room to sleep, his eyes were heavy from his lack of sleep.  
He left my room twenty minutes ago, he took Duke with him. Duke took a liking to him, which is quite nice.  
Dean sits in my computer chair his eyes closing and opening quickly so he doesn't fall asleep.  
I grab my suitcase and stick it inside my closet.  
I turn around to look to Dean his eyes closed, his head leaning against the wall his mouth slightly open.  
I smile and walk over to my bed to try and catch some Z's.  
They said to try so tomorrow we could deal with the old woman, I mean she might be a ghost but she has a ritual. Old people sleep, they wake up in the middle of the night for what ever reason and fight to go back to sleep.  
I slide inside my bed and cover myself up with my blankets.  
I close my eyes quickly sleep almost taking over when I hear Dean jump.  
I open my eyes to see him angry with himself.  
"You okay?" I ask quietly.  
He looks to me straightening up.  
"Of course, just fell asleep. Wasn't supposed to happen."  
"Why, you sent your friend to sleep." I say.  
"Brother. He's my brother." He answers crossing his arms against his chest.  
"Oh, that makes more sense. So Dean and Sam."  
"Winchester."  
"Winchester. That's going to be easy to remember." I answer sarcastically.  
His eyebrows crease together.  
"Sorry, I'm just not to great with names. I'll try to remember." I smile.  
He looks down to his arms, maybe trying to ignore me.  
I lay back down my eyes wanting to close but knowing the very good looking man sitting in my room is in here to watch over me didn't help me fall asleep.  
"Listen Dean, you know you can sleep if you want. I don't care, everyone needs their sleep." I say with my eyes closed.  
"No, I'm fine. Just go to sleep."  
"Honestly, I can't. Knowing you're in here trying to stay up and keep an eye on me doesn't help me much. You have sleep in your eyes, just go to sleep we can deal with the hag tomorrow." I answer while I open my eyes to look to him. He looks to me his eyes halfway closed.  
He shakes his head and looks away.  
I sit up in my bed, his eyes looking into mine. I slide out of bed to walk over to him.  
"What are you-"  
I grab his arm and drag him to my bed.  
"Either you go to sleep, or I'm not going to."  
"What? Am I supposed to sleep with you in the bed?"  
I nod my head.  
"Listen Maggie, you're a very attractive young lady but-"  
"I'm not asking you to jump my bones in the bed, I'm just giving you a chance to sleep. You're brother is in my front room on my couch, hopefully he opened it so he could sleep on the bed, you probably didn't want to share the bed. Either you were sleeping on the floor before or staying awake, I'm not okay with you staying awake for me. You need to sleep, I'm trying to help."  
His eyes look down to my hand that clutches his arm, I let go gently to have him decide.  
He bites his jaw blinking his eyes.  
He nods and climbs into my bed over the covers.  
I climb in behind him. I slide under my covers, the sight of him watching me get comfortable causes me to feel nervous.  
I lay down as if nothing happened and turn away. I look straight ahead to my room, the light from the moon light giving the room a nice glow.  
I feel him wiggle around in the bed behind me. His manly sighs putting a smile to my face.  
He stops his moving, one last long sigh coming out of him.  
I close my eyes knowing that I could sleep now.


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up in the middle of the early morning, I look to my clock. 6:37 am.   
I need to use the restroom and let Duke out for a potty break.  
I slowly climb out of bed and slide into my slippers. I quietly walk out of my room knowing Dean is still asleep.   
I walk out of my room and lightly close the door behind me. I walk down my hall towards the living room, I see the other brother in fact didn't open up the bed and is laying on the couch, his arm draped down the couch, his legs going over the couch arm. I smile and when Duke sits up his ears perking up when he sees me awake.  
He walks towards me, his loud steps causing Sam to move a little but not wake.  
"Lets go outside for a potty break, come on." I whispers to Duke.  
I open my door, Duke running outside.  
I replace the salt I messed up.  
I walk to my bathroom to relieve myself.  
Once I finish I look at myself in the mirror. I grab the patch from my head and rip it off to clean my stitches. I do as my nurse told me to do and place little patches on my stitches.  
I roll my eyes knowing I look stupid with the thing on my head but I know it will help. I walk towards the kitchen knowing I should just let my dog stay outside for a while, the sun is out the birds chirping, I decide to go back to bed.  
I walk to my bedroom and open the door very quietly. I walk inside, Dean still sleeping I close my door and walk over to the bed.   
I climb in and cover myself up. I close my eyes. The warmth of the bed taking me to sleep.  
I feel Dean move closer to me his arm draping over my waist.  
I open my eyes to see his face right next to mine, his handsome sleeping form clinging to me. I don't move him I just let him sleep.  
I close my eyes again sleep taking over.  
I wake again from the feel of Dean climbing out of bed.  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" He asks himself not knowing I'm awake.  
I close my eyes to seem like I'm still asleep.  
"Poor girl just suffered enough and I'm clinging to her like she's my lifeline." He walks to the door his manly sigh coming out. The sound of the door opening and closing. I sit up and see he's still standing in my room.  
"I knew you were awake." He says.  
I look to him his eyes on me.  
"Uh, don't worry about it. I'm not angry, I understand." I try to make of it but feel weird with all of it.  
"How could you let me do something like that?"  
"Dude it's not like you were climbing onto me or using me for your own pleasure. You were sleeping, people do things when they sleep. My ex boyfriend used to talk in his sleep, he once order a pizza in his sleep, he didn't call or anything but he told me what kind of topping he wanted." I laugh thinking about it. I look to Dean his eyes still on me. "Look, I can tell you have some pain in your life. I mean who doesn't? I didn't want to push you off of me just incase you actually needed someone to hold onto." I answer honestly. I know I might sound like a idiot but I feel a bit sorry for the guy.  
"You don't no nothing about what I'm going through."  
"You're right I don't, but that doesn't mean I don't have to treat you like your garbage."  
"Listen Maggie, I don't know if you think you can fix what's going on with my life but you can't, nobody can. So why don't you just do us both a favor, mind you're own business and back off!" He shouts. He opens my bedroom door and walks out.  
I sit in my bed wondering what the hell just happened.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as I finish getting dressed I walk out to the back yard to play with Duke, the brothers stay inside talking about what to do about the hag.  
Duke runs around the yard as I toss his toy around.  
"Bring it back here, you never bring it back." I tell my dog as he starts to gnaw on the ball.  
The sound of the back door opening alerts me one of the brothers is coming outside to talk.  
Kinda hope it's Sam.  
"So, we know what we need to do."  
I turn to see Dean watching the dog.  
I ignore him and turn back towards Duke.  
"Duke, drop it. It's not to chew." I say as I walk over to pull it away from him.   
I get the ball away from him as it drips with his slobber.  
"Did you hear what I said?" Dean asks raising his voice.  
"I did." I turn around and look to him. His arms crossed over his chest.  
I walk past Dean and towards the backdoor. Duke following behind.  
I walk inside the house to help myself to a fresh batch of coffee one of the brothers made.  
"Oh good, did he tell you what we need you to do?"  
"Not exactly."  
"Uh okay. So were going to find her house. We're going to go back to the place your friends and you stopped so we could find her house and do what needs to be done. We're gonna leave soon, because we believe she stays in at night."  
"Then explain what happened earlier last night, if she stays in at night why did she even come here?"  
"We're still trying to understand."  
Dean walks inside his face angry.  
I look back to Sam, his eyes on Dean.  
"When do we leave?" I ask.  
"We leave now!" Dean hollers walking towards the front door.   
He slams the door as soon as he walks outside.  
"Did I miss something?"  
"Nothing important." I answer.  
"Listen, we know this is a lot to ask of you. We just need to make sure you're fully okay with what you need to do."  
"I am, I'm fine with it. The old hag could eat me if I fail and I think I'm kinda okay with it. Just promise me, if something happens to me I need you to take my dog to my sister in Denver. I couldn't handle Duke being alone."  
Sam looks to Duke, his eyes seeming to be full of worry.  
"I promise." He answers.  
The car outside honks.   
Sam and I turn towards the front door knowing Dean is becoming very impatient.  
"I guess it's time."  
I nod.  
We walk towards the door. Sam walks outside.   
I turn around and look to Duke.  
"Be a good boy while mommy is gone. I love you my sweet boy." I say. I close the door and walk towards the car.  
My heart starts to sink, the thought that, that might have been the last time I saw my dog.


	11. Chapter 11

I sit in the back seat of the very beautiful black Chevy Impala.   
I remain quiet through the drive towards the spot my friends and I stopped.   
I look out the window the trees fading by as we drive quickly.  
"You think we could find something to slow her down, make the hag go to snail speed?" Dean asks quietly to his brother.  
"Bobby would have given us something but there is nothing else. This was all he found." Sam answers.  
Dean looks to the rear view mirror to look to me quickly, he quiets down more so I can't hear.  
"What if she eats her?" He whispers.  
I look back out the window to act as if I didn't hear him.  
Sam sighs and shakes his head.  
I wrap my arms around myself as if I was cold.  
My fear in believing I would fail causing my stomach to turn in a weird way.   
If I die today what will I leave behind, besides my dog?  
I don't have very much money.  
I don't have anymore friends.  
Will people remember me because of how nice I was to them?  
Would people even care?  
What would my sister think?  
How would my parents react?  
I close my eyes quickly.   
I lean forward my head touching the front seats.  
"Maggie? Are you okay?" Sam asks.   
I feel his hand touch my hair.   
"Dean stop the car!" Sam shouts.  
I feel the car pull over.  
He kills the car, they sit quietly.  
I could feel their eyes on my freaked out form.  
I take a deep breath in.  
I place my hand on the door handle and open it to get outside.   
I climb out of the car, my hair draped over my face.  
I watch my feet walk through the dirt and grass.  
I stop a few feet away.  
The sound of two car doors closing behind me tells me they both got out of the car.  
I look up from under my hair my eyes on the woods.  
I walk towards the woods, as soon as I pass the first large tree I run.   
I don't stop, my feet wouldn't allow me to.   
The sound of my panting and my shoes hitting the ground cause me to push harder.  
"Maggie!" I hear Sam shout far behind me.  
"Maggie come back!" Dean shouts.  
I stop behind a large tree, I lean against the tree my heart racing.  
I needed to get away, I needed to feel free just one more time before my life ended.  
I look up to the blue sky above the dark wooden trees, the wind blowing through the leaves grasping onto the branches. The clouds slowly moving by.  
The sound of a small stick breaking next to me causes me to look to the dark form who caused it.  
Dean looks to me, his eyes starring into my soul.  
"What the hell was that about?" He asks with anger dripping from his question.  
"I needed to get away, I just needed space." I answer slightly shaking.  
"Why?"  
I look away from Dean, I walk away from the tree I'm leaning on. I see Sam walking up.  
"If you knew this was your last day on earth, wouldn't you want to feel something one last time?" I ask looking back to Dean.  
Deans anger disappears from his face.  
"I just wanted to feel the wind blow through my hair, smell the woods, hear the birds chirp. I just wanted to feel free one last time." I close my eyes and let myself feel the things around me.  
I open my eyes the brothers looking to me not in judgment, they look to me in awe.  
"I've been a good person, I was raised by both parents. My little sister growing up by my side. I never treated people bad, I always made people feel special. Just because they are."   
I swallow down the lump that was starting to form. "I had only two serious boyfriends in my life, the first I was with for a year. The other until last month."   
I close my eyes to see my family in my head.   
"I moved away from my family for school which I hate because I'm away from my family."   
I open my eyes tears falling onto my cheeks.   
"I found a house that's great but I always feel lonely in, the reason I got Duke. I just survived a car accident which all my friends died in."   
I throw my hands out to the side.   
"Here I am, standing in front of two very handsome brothers talking about how I know I'm not going to survive. My life flashing before my eyes as I know it. All I could think about is-"   
I look to the brothers. Their eyes on me as I try to get everything out.   
I inhale quickly.   
"Did I leave a mark in someone's life?" I ask quietly as my voice cracks.  
I cover my face with my hands as soon as I do I break.   
I cry as if I haven't cried in years.   
My sobs controlling my body.  
The feel of arms pulling me into theirs causes me to cry more.   
My face pressed against his chest.  
"If you think just for a second that you wouldn't leave a mark on someone's life you're wrong, I've just met you yesterday and I have seen the kindness you give. I never met a woman who would let a stranger sleep in their bed and wrap their arms around you just because you felt like he needed to feel something, shows me your heart is bigger then you think. You might not think it but you've left a mark on my life."  
I look up from his chest and look into his eyes. Deans face calm, his eyes filled with pain and worry.  
I smile and wipe my tears off my face.  
"Thank you." I whisper.  
He smirks his small smile calming me.  
"Okay, I'm ready." I say after collecting myself.


	12. Chapter 12

We make it to the area my friends and I stopped the first time.  
I recognize the large fallen tree hanging over another tree.  
We three climb out of the car to walk towards the woods.  
I walk quickly to the edge of the woods. Dean grabs ahold of my arm to slow me down.  
I look to him, his eyes worried.  
"Sam and I will walk with you in the middle of us, if she lives close to here she could find us." Dean says walking ahead of me his gun out.  
I turn to look to Sam as he nods his head.   
Dean starts into the woods.   
I follow behind Dean, Sam following behind me.  
As we walk further into the woods Dean slows down his hand telling us to stop.  
He turns quickly, his eyes ready for what's next.  
"I see her house, weird ass house by the way." He whispers.  
"What do we do next?" I ask hugging myself again.  
Dean looks me up and down his eyes noticing me hugging myself for comfort.  
"We go inside." He answers quietly.  
Sam checks behind us for the old woman.  
"Lets go." Dean says as he starts towards the house.  
Sam and I follow him until we see the house ahead.  
The house sits on what looks to be chicken legs.   
Large chicken legs.   
I blink trying to clear my eyes just incase they were playing tricks on me.  
I open them back up to see the same weird house.  
A latter to climb onto the steps to the house.  
I look around the area, I notice the garden she has for her lawn.  
A wooden fence around the garden and behind the house.  
Dean turns towards me.   
He grabs ahold of my hand and starts walking towards the house.  
Sam following behind, his eyes everywhere but on us.  
"We're going inside now, we need to let this bitch know we're here for business." Dean says as we reach the latter.  
"Dean! To your left!" Sam shouts.  
Dean and I turn to see the old woman walking towards us.  
Dean points his gun towards her.  
"No, that wouldn't do anything anyway." I say as she comes closer.  
I walk towards the old woman.   
I stop just in front of her, she comes closer as she stops a foot away from me.  
"I'm here to get you to leave me alone. I didn't ask for this, you killed my friends. You killed them and you want to kill me, I'm here to show you I'm not afraid." I say to her as she starts to smile. Her teeth a light brown color.  
"You must seek my sister, for I am not the one you are looking for."  
"You sure as hell look like the one that was in her house last night." Dean says loudly.  
I turn quickly and mouth for him shut up.  
I look back to the old woman.  
"Where could I find your sister?" I ask nicely.  
She points to the house, her eyes remaining on me.  
"Okay, so we must go inside."  
"No, you must. They are not to go in with you. They must stay out here."  
"Like hell we are!" Dean shouts.  
"Then I will send you somewhere else." The old woman says as she lifts her hand towards the brothers.  
"No, they'll stay." I shout as I try to keep the old woman from hurting them. "You don't need to send them anywhere. I'll go alone."  
"Maggie." Dean says taking a step towards me.  
"It's fine, this needs to be done. I don't need you two to protect me forever. Just stay here."  
Dean walks up to me his eyes filled with worry.  
I smile and give him a hug.   
As I pull back he pulls me and before I know it he's kissing my lips.


	13. Chapter 13

I pull back for air, my mouth open from shock.  
"Sorry, I just. I just needed to do that." Dean says trying to keep from feeling embarrassed.   
He looks over his shoulder to his brother, Sam looking away as if nothing happened.  
"It's okay, I'm happy you did it." I answer blushing slightly.  
I look down to his hands that are balled into fists.   
I reach my hand to his, he opens it so I could hold it.   
I go to my tiptoes and lean into him my lips inches from his ear.  
"If I do get out of there alive, I want to share my bed with you for a different reason." I whisper knowing I'm no good at flirting.  
As I pull back from his ear I see a smile on his face that helps me know my attempt at flirting actually worked.  
I lean in to give him a kiss on the cheek, as I pull away I look up to the house.  
My stomach knotting up in fear.  
"Sam, if I don't make it please remember to give Duke to my sister. I don't want him to be alone." I say as I grab ahold of the latter.   
I glimpse over to Sam as he nods slowly.  
I start up the latter as I feel my hands starting to clam up from fear, I keep going until I reach the three steps to the door.  
I stop to collect myself, my heart racing from the horror to come.  
I look down to the brothers, their guns out ready for whatever.  
I turn towards the door, I know I should just go inside but I feel I should knock.  
I go to knock until the door opens, the old woman looking to me with amusement.  
"I've been waiting for you." She says as she walks back inside leaving the door open for me.   
I walk inside closing the door behind me.   
The old woman walks over to the fireplace where a large pot of what looks like stew is brewing.  
I take a look around the house, the house an ordinary house decorated like my grandma would decorate.  
"You have a lovely home." I say wondering why in the world I would say that to a woman who wants to eat me.  
"Thank you dear, I've had it for over eighty nine years. After traveling from Europe to the States I wanted something hidden away, so my sisters and I could live in happiness. Freedom. The only problem, when we moved here we didn't see very many people. My sisters and I were starving. Until I told them that we needed to find people instead of them finding us. You people have never heard of our kind so how would you know to look for us? I sent my sisters to the edge of the forest to find your kind. We've now been as happy as we can be." She says as she chops carrots and places them in the pot.   
She looks to me a smirk on her face.  
My skin crawls when I see the hunger in her eyes.  
"Isn't that cheating, how could you send your sisters to the humans making them believe your just sweet old women. You trick them, don't you have any empathy for what you've done?"  
"Not even a little. My dear, when you're as hungry as I've been for these years you learn not to care about anything or anyone. Yes we take our turns finding someone, but it's just to good of a business to stop now just for a little bit of feelings."  
I back up from the old woman, she chuckles and uses her powers to throw me against the wall.  
I let out a loud scream from the surprise of what just happened.  
"I didn't want you getting any ideas, wouldn't want a fresh package of meat going to waste." She smiles.  
"How did you find me in my house?" I ask struggling to get myself free.  
"Easy dear, I followed your smell. You smell of fresh deer."  
Uh, did she just compare me to smelling like an animal?  
"Didn't my sister tell your friends that you were supposed to be the only one to climb the latter?" She says as the front door opens up Sam and Dean being pulled in by the old woman's powers.   
She throws them into chairs, rope tying them from their arms and chest to the chair.  
"Let them go, they're just worried about me." I declare continuing to struggle.  
"Rule are rules my dear."  
"It smells like old person in here." Dean says looking around the house.  
The old woman turns to look at Dean anger seeming to rise.  
"Hush, if I wanted to hear from you I would have asked."  
"How long have you been using your powers to wreck cars?" I asks trying to get her attention.  
"After my sisters could no longer find hitchhikers or hikers we just decided to have a little fun."  
"You killed people just because they were traveling near you?"  
"Of course not, we became a bit creative. We found signs over the years, detour signs. How to come near us, if their to far our powers don't work."  
"Stinky and smart." Dean says.  
Shut up I mouth to him.  
"Young man if you don't hush up I'm going to make you an appetizer."  
"Why did you have to kill my friends?" I ask tears rimming my eyes.  
"Nothing personal, my dear. Hunger can make you do crazy things."  
"You didn't eat them, they were taken to be buried."  
"My dear, we don't eat them physically. We eat their lives. Does that make sense?"  
"Then why are you telling me I smell like deer?"  
She smiles.  
"Oh, we're going to eat you. We haven't came across someone with the smell you carry for centuries. Wouldn't want it going to waste."  
She walks towards the pot and stirs it a few times.  
"Looks like it's about all the time you have, it's ready for the meat."  
"Maggie!" Dean shouts.  
He must have gotten free from the ropes.   
He stands from the chair as he runs towards the old woman knocking her down.  
The force from her fall must have caused her to forget to use her powers on me.   
I move from the wall and run to Sam as I untie the ropes around his arms and chest.   
Dean continues to hit the woman as I free his brother.  
Sam run to help his brother as I grab one of their guns that was thrown to the ground when the brothers were pulled inside.  
I cock the gun, I've learned to shoot a gun when I was a young teen. My dad thought it would be good to learn in case of an emergency.  
I guess he was right.  
The old woman throws the brothers to each side of the wall as soon as she walks towards Sam I aim the gun towards her and shoot.  
She disappears, I look around for her.   
The brothers move from the wall towards the bag near the front door.  
They both grab a can of salt and start placing the salt in front of the doors and windows.  
Sam sits me down on one of the chairs they were tied up to and hands me a knife.  
I look to the knife, the knife decorated with symbols on the blade.  
"Cool blade."  
"Listen, if she comes back you need to stab her with that. I'm not sure that will kill her but it could slow her down. Then you could jump on her back." Sam says telling me what to do.  
"I'll do my best." I answer.


	14. Chapter 14

The sound of the window breaking open causes me jump up, I stand from the chair the blade remaining in my hand.  
The brothers holding the guns in their hands watching for an sign of the old woman.  
I back up towards the pot that begins to boil over.  
The closet door opens, the old woman running towards me her hands gripping me by my hair.  
I let out a sigh in anger.  
Dean and Sam turn to see me trapped in her arms.  
The old woman sticks her nose close to my ear and takes a long smell.  
"You smell delicious." She exclaims licking my cheek.  
I try to fight out of her arms but she tightens up her grip.  
"Put down your guns boys, or I'll call for help."  
"Little old lady need help, all your missing is the sweet child to help you."  
"No child, I just need my sisters." She says as she whistles. The front door swings open, a crack in the line of salt letting the sisters in.  
They walk inside angry smiles in their faces.  
"Get the brothers and I'll finish off the girl."  
The sisters start towards the brothers.   
Using their own powers but not as strong as the one holding me.  
She pulls me towards the pot, she grabs a knife from the table.  
I pull back to get away from her when I realize I still hold the knife in my hand.  
I pull my arm back to struck her with the knife when she uses her powers to throw the knife from my hands.  
The knife lands in the middle of the room.  
Dean and Sam continue to fight the other sisters.  
Dean being thrown against the wall, he crashes into a table that breaks from the force of the throw.  
Sam kicks the old woman to the ground, his hand reaching for the gun.  
She trips him with her legs, her hands going around his neck.  
"Let them go!" I shout to the woman fighting me towards the pot.  
"To late for requests." She answers.  
The old woman grabs ahold of my hand as soon as we reach the boiling pot.  
She pushes my hand inside the boiling water.  
I let out a bloodcurdling scream, the pain so unbelievably painful.  
Dean looks up he grabs the gun, shooting the old woman in front of him.   
She disappears as Dean stands up quickly and shooting the other sister.   
He runs to my aid with the gun gripped in his hand.  
"Let her go!" Dean shouts.  
Sam crawls over grabbing the knife from the wooden floor.  
The old woman lets me go as I rip my hand out of the boiling water.  
The sight of boils and blisters covering my red hand.  
"Listen you old fart, your ugly sisters and you aren't going to eat her. Not now, or ever!" Dean says as he walks towards the small kitchen table covered in vegetables.  
The old woman starts walking towards Dead from her anger.  
"You're gonna have to find something else to eat, cause you ugly bitches aren't having any sweet girl for dinner."  
"I've run out of patience with you and your foul being, I'm gonna eat you now!" The old woman shouts as she walks closer towards Dean.  
I look to Sam on the floor and he pushes the knife on the floor towards me.   
I grab the knife.  
"Come and get it you fugly bitch."  
The old woman takes ahold of Dean by his jacket.  
I run towards the woman, I jump quickly onto her back as the knife goes into the middle of her back.  
The woman screams her hands pulling Dean closer towards her.  
Her sisters show up in the middle of the room as they melt into large gooey black puddles.   
The old woman drops Dean as her eye look into mine.  
I smile as I dig the knife farther into her back.  
"Just remember, Maggie ended you." I declare into her ear.  
I pull the knife out as the old woman screams again as she melts away.  
I stand in the puddle of the old woman the blade covered in black goo.  
"Looks like the knife really did work." Sam says standing from the floor.  
"Made her into the wicked witch of the west." Dean says as he fixes his jacket.  
I look down to my hurt hand.  
"Don't worry, we have an angel that can fix that." Sam says walking towards me.  
"Oh, okay." I answer with a laugh.  
Sam looks to me his face expressionless.  
"You're serious?" I ask as I hand the knife to Sam not wanting the thing in my hand any longer.  
Sam nods as he takes the knife into hand.  
Dean walks towards me, his hand gently reaching my hand.  
"Cas could heal this up, don't worry. Lets get you out of here. We're gonna burn this place to the ground." Dean says taking ahold of my arm.  
As I climb down the ladder while waiting for the brothers to set fire to the house.   
I touch the ground happy to be on solid land again.  
I watch as the brothers climb down the latter as smoke from the house comes out from the door and windows.   
They finish by lighting up the chicken legs with salt and fire.  
"Shouldn't we wait to call the cops, what if it causes a bad forest fire?" I ask trying not to worry.  
"Don't worry, we already called them. Their on their way now. We need to get out of here." Dean says as he takes me by my arm and starts walking to his car.  
Sam walks ahead of us holding the large bad of their stuff as Dean and I walk far behind.  
"So, you're a free woman. How does it feel?" Dean asks holding me closer to his body.  
"It feels good, I feel like I could breath again."  
"That kill was awesome by the way." He says with a smirk.  
"Thanks, it felt weird. As I was doing it I was just thinking about my family, my dog, saving you and your brothers life's. I wasn't even thinking about myself." I answer looking to the ground and every step I'm taking.  
"That's how it normally is." Dean says looking ahead as his car shows up in the distance.  
"Maybe killing monsters is my calling." I say with a smirk.  
"No, it's not. Maggie, I don't want you doing this again. This is no life to live, not for a beautiful smart girl like you. You deserve to live a good long life without monsters chasing after you." He says as he stops me in my tracks to just talk.  
"But-"  
"But nothing, Maggie you're a free woman. You don't need to worry about any of this again. I don't want you thinking this is what you have left. You have your family, your dog. He needs you more then this monster killing life. They need you."  
"What about you and I?"  
"Maggie, I respect you and I know you want to show me a good time but you deserve someone better."  
"You are better."  
"No, no I'm not." Dean says as he starts walking ahead of me.  
I close my eyes and think.  
Why doesn't he think he's good enough?  
I start walking behind as I reach the car.   
Dean looks to me before he climbs inside.  
I get inside the car, as soon as I'm in we're off back to my house.


	15. Chapter 15

When we reach my house I climb out of the car, it was a quiet ride home.   
Not even the radio was playing.  
I start to the door as the brothers climb out of the car and walk behind me.  
I open the door Duke excited to see me and my guests.  
"Hey baby, did you miss me. I missed you." He jumps up licking my chin.  
I walk inside as the brothers follow me.  
Duke smells my wounded hand, he looks up to me then back to the wound.   
His tongue darting out and licking it.  
I let out a loud whimper.  
"No Duke, that's hurt baby." I say petting him.  
Sam walks into the kitchen as I walk to the back door to let Duke out.  
Sam takes out his phone placing it up to his ear.  
"Are you guys hungry?" I ask as I open the fridge.  
"We couldn't take your food." Dean says.  
"Not really taking it when I'm offering." I answers searching for what I could make.  
"Well if you say so. Sure, I could eat."  
"Hey Cas, we need you here in Colorado." Sam says to the phone.  
Dean looks over to Sam then walks over to me.  
"He's on the phone with our angel." Dean says nodding towards Sam.  
"You really do know an Angel?" I answer shaking my head still trying to believe.  
"We do, well we know many but this one isn't really an asshole." Dean answers with a grin.  
Here he goes calling Angels assholes again.  
"So, I'm going to meet an angel?" I ask a I take out a pound of hamburger.  
"Yeah, you're gonna meet an angel." Dean says as he looks over to his brother.  
Sam closes his phone while he looks over to the both of us.  
I smile as I grab a pot and spaghetti noodles.  
A knock at the door causes me to stop what I'm doing.  
"I've got it, just finish off." Dean says as he walks to the front door.  
I put water in the pot and place it on the stove.  
I place the hamburger on a pan and start to cook it as I wait for the water to boil.  
I look up to see a man in a tan trench coat, blue tie, navy blue suit pants, navy blue suit jacket and white button up shirt.  
"You must be Maggie." He says his voice deeper then I imagined.  
"Y-yes, you must be their angel." I answer taking my hand out so he could shake it.  
"My name is Castiel. uhh, what do you want me to do with-"  
"You shake it." Dean interrupts pulling Cas' hand out into mine.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm so honored to meet an Angel. I'm shaking a real Angels hand." I giggle as I shake his hand.  
"You're injured." Cas say continuing to shake my hand.  
"Well-"  
"She was hurt by a Baba Yaga. She burnt her hand with boiling broth." Sam says as Cas pulls my other hand towards his face. Our hands still shaking.  
"I think you could let her other hand go now." Dean says as Castiel lets our connected hands fall.  
Castiel continues to look at my injured hand.  
I look the Angel from top to bottom.   
His hair dark, eyes beautifully blue, his lips in a line from his concentration.  
I can't keep my eyes off the real living Angel.  
Dean moves to my stove and starts to cook the meat and places the noodles in the boiling water.  
"This is almost third degree burns, can you move your hand?" Castiel asks.  
I try moving my hand but the pain causes me to moan out in pain.  
"Cas, please just heal her." Dean says turning towards us.  
Castiel places his index finger and middle finger to my forehead.  
As he looks to me I feel this warm feeling take over my body.  
He pulls his finger back as he keeps his blue eyes on me.  
I look to my hand and see that it looks like nothing ever happened to it.  
"Woah, thank you Castiel." I say as I wrap my arms around him.  
"You're uh, you're welcome." He says as he wraps his arms around me.


	16. Chapter 16

After dinner I put the dishes in the dishwasher, I turn to look at the three men in my kitchen as they sit and talk about the day.  
"Dean we still need to talk about how we're going to deal with-"  
"Not now Cas, we'll talk about it later."  
Castiel's eyes remain on Dean until he looks away.  
I don't understand what's going on in the brothers lives but earlier today Dean told me not to worry, so I'm just going to mind my own business.  
I let my dog in so he could eat, Castiel smiles when I bring Duke in.  
"He's so big, Duke. Here boy." Cas says as Duke walks towards him. He pets him all over.  
"Wow, I'm still trying to get used to you knowing almost everything."  
"Why?" He asks looking up from petting him near his ears, Duke licking Cas on his cheek.  
"Cause it takes people by surprise." I answer looking to the brothers in confusion.  
"Oh right, no. I know. I'm sorry." He says as Duke walks away to eat. Cas wipes off the slobber on his face.  
"Don't be." I smile.  
"Okay so we need to get going." Dean says as he stands from his seat and puts his jacket back on.  
"Dean it's almost six at night, you really want to leave?" Sam asks remaining seated.  
"You guys can always stay another night if need be." I offer.  
"See, we could stay one more night."  
"She doesn't have that much room, where will Cas sleep?" He asks.  
"You know I don't sleep, Dean." Castiel says as he tilts his head and squints his eyes as he looks to Dean.  
I walk towards the hall to the closet with my extra pillows and blankets. I come back to hear Castiel and the brothers whispering.  
"I sense something, you're nervous about something Dean. Tell me what it is and I can help."  
"I don't think you can help with any of this." Dean sighs.  
"Is this about Eve?" Cas asks.  
"No, nothing like that."  
"Then I don't know what the problem is, if you let me inside your head just for a second I could try to help." Cas tries harder to help.  
"Get off my ass Cas."  
"Only trying to help." Castiel says gently.  
"I can tell you what's happening, Dean likes this girl but he messed up by telling her she needed someone else. Come on Dean, let me know if I get anything wrong." Sam says as he hits the bullseye.  
"Shut up." Dean says as he tries to ignore his brother.  
"You like the girl? Well if you like a person you tell the person, right?" Cas asks still trying to figure things out.  
"Exactly, but Dean is to afraid."  
"I'm not afraid, she probably would want something more and I'm just not ready for any of that." Dean says as he slouches against the chair.  
"Especially with your kind of job, always on the road. Not enough time for anybody except your job and us." Cas says while leaning back against the chair.  
"Dean, just talk to her." Sam says as he tries to help.  
"Both of you get off my back." Dean says as he stands from the chair and heads to the bathroom.  
I walk towards them as if I didn't hear a thing, Dean passes me by with a small smile.  
I put the pillow and blanket on the couch. I know Sam will be sleeping in the same spot as last night.  
I look to the angel sitting on my chair in the kitchen.  
"Umm, Castiel." I says.  
Cas stands from his seat in the kitchen to walk to the front room.  
"Yeah?" He asks looking slightly nervous.  
"Could I ask you a question?" I ask trying to get the angel to talk about something else.  
"Sure, I'll try to answer your question to your liking."  
I smile to him as I stand a little closer to him.  
"Have you seen my Nana in heaven?" I ask looking into his blue eyes for the answer.  
"Uh." He looks away his eyes looking up. "Nana Bonnie?" He asks.  
"Yeah, have you seen her?" I ask again.  
"I have but just once."  
"Is she happy?"  
"Very, her heaven is the park she would take your sister and you to feed the ducks. She loved that park. She loves the two of you." He answers sweetly.  
I blink one tear sliding down my cheek.  
"I didn't mean to make you cry, please don't be sad." Castiel says as he takes a handkerchief from his trench coat pocket. He places the handkerchief in my hand as I wipe away my tear.  
"Don't worry, this is a happy cry." I say as more tears fall.  
"Would a hug help?" He asks leaning in towards me his hands on my arms.  
I nod knowing it would feel nice.  
He pulls me in his arms, his hug warm and filled with peace.  
"Thank you." I whisper.  
He holds me tighter to him.  
The sound of footsteps make us pull apart.  
"Uh, do you want us to come back?" Dean asks as he stands with Sam.  
"No, it's fine. We just talked a bit." I say as I hand him back the handkerchief.  
I look to the brothers, their eyes watching my every move as I open up the couch to turn it into a bed.  
I throw a sheet over the bed, then place the pillows in their right spots.  
I place the folded blankets on the bed so when their ready for bed they know where they are.  
"It's still a little early for bed, would any of you guy like to play a game?"  
"What kind of game?" Castiel asks.  
"Well, I have UNO, Monopoly, Sorry."  
"Anything for adults?" Dean asks scratching the back of his neck.  
"Truth or drink." I answer lifting my shoulders.  
"That sounds like fun, what do you have to drink?"  
"Whiskey. I'm a whiskey girl." I answer as I walk back to the kitchen. I grab the new bottle of whiskey from my cabinet.  
The brothers and angel walk back into the kitchen as I grab three shot glasses.  
"Cas is gonna play too." Dean says as he hits the angel on the shoulder with a smile.  
"Uhh, an angel wants to play a drinking game?" I ask in confusion.  
"It's fine, I think I can handle it." Castiel answers with a proud smile.  
I grab one more shot glass, I walk towards the dinner table where the boys move to sit around.  
"Okay, who's first?" Dean asks a large smile on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay, Maggie. Here's a good question. What was your first kiss like?" Sam asks as he sits across from me the liquor starting to make him slur.  
The brothers and angel look to me waiting for my answer.  
"I was thirteen, his name was Toby. He kissed me during a friends birthday party in the parking lot of a Mexican restaurant. He burped before our lips connected. I swear to you I could taste his food he just ate."  
"That's disgusting." Dean says as he shutters.  
Sam laughs laying his face in his hands.  
Castiel shakes his head with disapproval.  
"Wow, Castiel you look like you haven't even had one drink." I say as I smile to the sweet angel.  
"It takes me more to drink to feel something." He answers with a smile.  
"It's your turn Maggie, you have to ask one of us a question now." Sam says as he pour the next shot for the person who has to drink.  
"Okay, uhh." I look to all three of the men sitting before me. I look to Dean his eyes darting to my breasts.  
"Dean, what are you thinking about right now?" I ask as I smile shyly.  
Dean blinks and looks away. He leans back against the chair trying to come up with an answer.  
I wait for him to answer as his brother smacks him on the arm.  
"Come on, answer."  
Dean closes his eyes and tilts his head to the right.  
"Uh, I was just thinking about placing my hands over your breasts." He answers truthfully. He opens his eyes and looks to me with a smile.  
Okay, I actually wasn't expecting that.  
Sam coughs his eyes looking away from my face. He looks to Castiel and smacks his arm to get him to look away too.  
"I think you had enough to drink." I say as I grab the bottle and stand to put it away.  
"You wanted to know." Dean adds with a hint of irritation.  
"I did, now I know and I kinda wish I wouldn't have asked." I answer as I put the liquor back in the cabinet.  
Dean rolls his eyes, he leans the chair back while scratching his head.  
"You were the one-"  
"Dean don't start." Sam says sobering up for a second.  
"Shut up Sam." Dean says standing from his seat and pacing the floor.  
"Dean." Castiel says standing from his seat.  
"Get out, I want to talk to her alone." Dean says as he looks to his brother and the angel.  
Sam stands and walks out the room. Castiel turns to me a small grin showing up on his face. He walks out of the room with Sam.  
"Dean, I think you need to sober up a bit before anything happens." I say as Duke walks into the kitchen, he sits next to me his eyes looking to the upset man.  
"You can't be angry with me for being truthful." Dean shouts as he steps closer to me.  
Duke begins to growl, his teeth showing, his hair standing on edge.  
Dean backs up a little looking to my dog in fear.  
"Dean, stop. I'm not angry. I just wasn't expecting that answer." I say as I place my hand on Dukes back.  
"What were you expecting?" Dean asks tossing his arms to the side.  
"I don't know, something else." I answer looking away from him.  
"Right, you know what. You're a tease! A stupid tease."  
I shake my head as I walk towards the hallway to head to my room. Duke follows after me.   
I don't need to deal with a angry drunk man.  
I walk inside my room, Duke walking in after me but not before he turns to look the the angry man watching me.  
I close the door as I get myself ready to change my clothes.  
I strip to put on my pjs, as I change Duke looks to the door as he knows who's out there.  
I finish changing, I walk over to my bed to lay on as I still feel my slight buzz causing me to feel a bit dizzy.  
I look to my dog that sits looking at my door.  
"Duke, come lay with me." I say as I pat my bed. He doesn't move.  
I sit up as the door handle turns.  
Duke growls, my fear in the old hag coming back to life causing me to freeze.  
The door swings opens as Dean walks inside my room.   
He walks towards me with integrity, his eyes looking to mine.  
Duke walks towards me as Dean pulls me to him, his lips capturing mine.  
The taste of the whiskey on his lips cause me to want more, I pull him closer. Dean pulls back to look into my eyes.   
The anger gone, lust only remaining inside.  
He smirks as he nips my lip with his teeth, I breath in quickly wanting more.  
"Dean." Castiel says as he stands in the doorway.  
"What the hell Cas, can't you see this is a very private moment." Dean says as he looks to the angel.  
"The door was open. That doesn't matter right now, we need to talk about Eve."  
Dean sighs, he looks to me as I gently rub his cheek with my thumb.  
"Can't we wait a bit longer?" Dean asks as he captures my lips in another sexy kiss.  
"I, I guess so. I'll just bring the dog with me." He says as he walks out of the room while walking with Duke.   
He closes the door the only sound we can hear is the sound of our mingled breath.  
Dean pulls back again a large smile on his face.  
"What?" I ask as I smile with him.  
Dean flips himself so he's laying on the bed, his face next to my knee.  
"Just knew you'd let me do that." He says kissing my knee.  
"Sure, but my dog would have kicked your ass."  
"I could tell. He looked at me and I could sense some hate."  
I giggle as he closes his eyes.  
"So."  
"So what?" He asks.  
"What's next?" I ask looking at the perfection of his form.  
"Oh, no. None of that."  
"And you called me the tease." I say laying back.  
"I guess we're both a bit of tease, we're not ourselves. That would be the alcohol doing the work." He says as he looks over to me.  
I understand where he's coming from.  
"Okay, how about this. Since I'm absolutely ready for bed. We can try that whole sleeping together thing." I say as I look over to him.  
A knock at the door stops him before he could answer.  
"Yes." I call out as the door opens up.  
Castiel smiles to me.  
"I could see nothing is happening, Dean we need to talk now."  
"Cas."  
"No more waiting Dean, this is serious."  
I crease my eyebrows together.   
What I the world is going on?  
Dean stands and walks towards his friend.  
"Cas, I think-"  
"Dean, Bobby just called Sam. He said there was another weird creature spotted in Kentucky."  
Dean turns as I understand what's going to be happening.  
Dean Winchester is going to be leaving.


	18. Chapter 18

I walk out of my room to see the men talking, Castiel stands near the front door while the brothers sit on the pullout bed.  
"I know Cas but we can't just leave without her knowing." Sam says as he lowers his voice.  
Castiel looks up when he sees me standing in the hall.  
The brothers turn around once they notice Castiel looking away from them.  
"Hey, I thought you were going to sleep?" Sam asks as he stands to his feet.  
"Just wanted to check up on my visitors."  
"You won't need to worry about that for long." Castiel answers walking towards me.  
"Cas!" Sam blurts out.  
"I just thought she needs to know."  
"We'll you didn't need to say it like that!" Sam adds as he reaches me.  
Dean stands slowly his eyes darting to the angel.  
"Listen Maggie-" dean starts.  
"Is something wrong?" I ask before he could finish. I don't want to sound worried. But I kinda am.  
"Define wrong." Dean comments.  
"Not in accordance with what is morally right or good." Cas says as he answers Dean.  
Dean looks towards his brother, me then back to the Angel.  
"Thanks Webster." He shakes his head his eyes looking away towards me.  
"Maggie, I wish we could tell you but it's to much for you to handle." Sam says as he places his large hand onto my shoulder.  
"There you go again telling me something is to hard for me to handle, you said the same thing about the old hag and look how I handled that. I killed the bitch. Stop underestimating me." I answer as I poke my index finger onto Sam's chest.  
"Maggie, we have to leave." Dean answers finally.  
I look towards Dean, my finger remaining on his brothers chest.  
I could read his face, he doesn't want to leave but for whatever reason he knows that they need to leave soon.  
"Thank you for letting us sleep in the house, giving us a bed and blankets. You're a sweet girl-"  
"Hold on, you guys are just gonna leave. After this long ass crazy day. You're not gonna stay the night?" I blurt out as I move my hand away from Sam's chest. I look towards the brothers my eyes hopefully piercing into their souls.  
"They can't." Castiel answers as he walks towards me.  
"But their drunk." I answer my voice filled with confusion. I look towards the floor Duke laying on the ground his back to the floor as he waits for someone to rub his tummy.  
"I've driven drunk before, nothing I can't handle." Dean answers with a smirk on his face.  
"Okay." I say plainly.  
Castiel stands in front of me his hand touching my arm gently.  
"It was nice meeting you Maggie, I really enjoyed playing the drinking game." Castiel says with a smile reaching his face.  
I nod to the angel as I try to keep my heart from breaking.  
I was close to dying today, I met the greatest men that knows one of many angels. I learned that the world is filled with unbelievable but real monsters.   
I killed my first and last monster.   
I've made out with the oldest brother, which I really want to do again.   
I've just started a friendship with these men and now, now they have to leave.  
"Maggie, if you ever need us all you have to do is call." Sam says his hair slightly falling into his face.  
I nod once again.  
Castiel walks toward the front door he stops to pet Duke. Sam walks towards the door his eyes on the angel.  
Dean stands next to my pullout bed. His eyes glued to the floor.  
"Okay, come on Cas. Lets wait in the car."  
"But I just want-"  
"Now." Sam says as he pulls the angel away from my dog. Sam opens the front door letting the angel walk in front of him before he walks out.  
Duke stands to his paws as he walks towards the door to watch the men leave.  
I turn my attention back the the man standing across the room.  
His eyes on me.  
"So where are you headed?" I ask quietly.  
Dean blinks he looks to the front door. "Kentucky." He answers as he looks back to me.  
"Something else you have to hunt?" I ask walking towards the living room.  
Dean walks towards me, we meet next to my coffee table.  
"Seems to be." He answers his eyes glistening in the light.  
"I wish you didn't have to leave, I was just starting to feel safe again." I admit. I look towards the door, Duke finally giving up and walking out of the room.  
"You are safe. You have your dog. He loves you enough to watch over you." He says with a grin.  
I nod my head with a teary smile.  
"Maggie, if I could I wouldn't leave. I'd take you into that room and show you a good time but, but I need to leave. I need to take care of other problems."  
I understand that someone will need their help, I understand he's needed.  
"You don't need to explain yourself. I understand." I answer my eyes trailing down to the floor.  
"Maggie, you're gonna find the right guy. You're gonna forget all about ol' Dean Winchester. I'm not gonna mean a damn thing to you."  
"You opened my eyes Dean, you saved my life. I'll always remember you." I answer looking into his eyes.  
Dean smirks.  
I stand on my tiptoes and lay a kiss on his lips.  
His slightly chapped lips covering mine. I pull back not wanting to get to far into the kiss.  
"Thank you Dean." I add leaning into his ear. I kiss his cheek.  
Dean pulls back a smile on his face.   
He walks towards the door. He grabs his jacket from the chair and puts it on before he walks out the door.  
I take a deep breath.  
I walk towards the door and watch as he climbs into his car, his brother waving to me. Castiel sitting in the back seat his eyes looking up to the night sky. Dean turns his head as he takes one last look to me.  
The roar of his engine coming to life. Dean drives away.  
I close my door as his lights disappear from sight.  
I put away all the unused blankets and pillows. I head to my room where Duke lays on my bed waiting for me.  
I climb into my bed and lay down.  
I close my eyes knowing I'll be able to sleep soundly tonight.  
A smile comes to my face as I think  
I'll never forget how the Winchester brothers saved my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I Hope you enjoyed my story.


End file.
